Isopropyl 6-{[4-(pyrazol-1-yl)benzyl](pyridin-3-ylsulfonyl) aminomethyl}pyridin-2-ylamino) acetate is a compound represented by the following formula (1), and is described as one of an enormous number of pyridylaminoacetic acid compounds in Patent Literature 1.

Also, such an enormous number of pyridylaminoacetic acid compounds have an EP2 agonistic activity (refer to Patent Literature 2) and are thus expected to have an intraocular pressure lowering effect, and a suggestion has been made that the compounds may be used as therapeutic agents for glaucoma (refer to Patent Literature 1). Note that the entire contents of Patent Literatures 1 and 2 are incorporated herein by reference.
However, there is no description about which of such an enormous number of pyridylaminoacetic acid compounds has an especially excellent intraocular pressure lowering effect and may be used as a therapeutic or preventive agent for glaucoma, and there is no description at all about how the intraocular pressure lowering effect is influenced by the content of the compounds.